


Rules

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ho-Tan is Trans, Silly, Trans Character, VexTan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: There is a reason why Choop sits between Ho-Tan and Vex.





	Rules

If you look at the seating arrangements in the Chamber of Elders, you might notice that Chief Elder Choop, despite being in charge, doesn’t sit in the middle. Well, there is a reason for that.

Not that long ago, Choop used to sit where Ho-Tan sits, in the middle of the five main Elders. But then Ho-Tan and Vex began a relationship, and that suddenly meant that they couldn’t sit next to each other without kissing, holding hands or being generally distracted by each other’s appearances. It was amusing at first, but it meant that Ho-Tan kept forgetting to take notes and the meetings kept getting distracted by the two lovebirds showing affection towards each other.

So there was only one thing for it: Choop had to split them up. He made Ho-Tan swap seats with him, sitting between the pair so they couldn’t kiss and distract themselves from the meetings. And they complained at first, but it worked.

One day, he explains this all to Debbie, who wonders why Vex was trying to pass Ho-Tan a note behind Choop’s back (he does that sometimes). And Ho-Tan and Vex start laughing, whilst Choop smiles exasperatedly and Debbie looks rather confused.


End file.
